


Colder heaven

by DipshitRichie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Freezing, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oops, Swearing, i love this fandom, lots of swearing, worried Shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipshitRichie/pseuds/DipshitRichie
Summary: Ryan and Shane are on another hunt, but Ryan is freezing.





	Colder heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> English isn't my native languages, so I apologies for all the mistakes. Correct me on my mistakes, please.
> 
> This is also my first fanfic in this fandom, so I hope it's okay.

Of course they would go to the woods, at night, when it was freezing. It was the coldest night in months and they decide to go outside, TODAY. Wait no no, not _they_ , Ryan insisted to do it today. Shane warned him, but Ryan said that it would be fine and that it wouldn't take to long. Bullshit.

It wasn't even that cold at first and they could walk with just there sweaters on, but it became colder and colder by the minute and after an hour they both were wearing there jackets and hats and Shane even brought his scarf and gloves. They were walking in silence for the past 10 minutes, but it was a comfortable silence.

Shane was looking around him. The forest is absoluty stunning at night. Shane always liked the dark, everything was so much prettier and there were all kinds of lights, it just has a magic touch, Even Ryan was more beautiful at night and he wouldn't think that, that was possible.

When Shane looked at Ryan he noticed that he was slightly siffering.

'' Are you okay, Ryan? You seem cold. ''

'' It's 19.4 degrees, of course I'm fucking cold, idiot. '' Shane laughed.

'' Okay, little guy, if you say so. '' and they walked in silence again. Shane was still a bit worried, but he brushed it off. Ryan was a grown ass man he could take care of himself, right?

After another 6 minutes of walking, Ryan stood still.

'' So, h-here is were the family got murdered. '' They stood next to a cabin. The cabin was destroyed and only small parts of the walls were still standing.

'' After the family for murdered, a lot of people came to visit the cabin. Lights would turn off and on by themself, they heard footsteps and some people even saw the ghost of the little boy that got murdered. They said '' It was a boy who would wear a blue pyjama, about 5'1 and he was just staring at us. '' There even was a girl that visted the cabin once and she said she got lifted up and then got pushed against the wall. When she came home later, there were scratches on her back and on her arm, that weren't there before she visted the cabin. After that people from a village close her, destroyed the cabin, hoping that the spirits would go away. '' Ryan explained.

'' If people destroyed my home after I died, I would get pretty angry and then I would definitly hunt them. '' Shane joked and Ryan wheezed, but it turned into a heavy cough.

And then Shane really noticed how bad Ryan was shaking from the cold and how blue his lips were.

'' Ryan I think we should head back. We got enough footages and it's getting really fucking cold. '' Shane says not trying to sound to worried.

'' I-I'm fine, Shane. We still got to l-look around the.. the uhh p-place. '' Ryan tries to say, but he had it way to cold to function. But Ryan was a tough man, he could handle the cold. So Ryan walked further, trying to look confident and strong. He was fine and his hands were definitly not frozen.

Shane stood still for a couple of seconds.

How could he not have noticed it sooner? Ryan could barely speak and of fucking course was Ryan stupid enough to forget his gloves and scarf. But Shane should have seen noticed it before, because Ryan was never going to admit that he was cold. He was to damn stubborn for that.

'' Ryan, we really should go back to the hotel now. I have it way to fucking cold and I know you're cold to. We saw the cabin and we got all the footage we need. So can we please, please go back now? '' Shane says and Ryan stops walking and turns around. He looks at Shane and hesitates for a second, but then he nods and they walk back to the hotel in silence.

-

'' I'm going to make a warm bad for you, Ry. ''Shane says when they enter the hotel room. Ryan only nods and sits on the bed. '' Undress yourself anf go to the badroom when you're done. '' and then Shane walks to the badroom and turns the water on.

Shane was still mad at himself for not noticing earlier. Ryan's lips were blue and he was shivering like a maniac. Shane was staring how the bad was slowly getting full with water, when he realized that Ryan still hadn't come to the badroom. He was probably taking his time.

When the bad was full after 10 slow minutes, Ryan still hadn't come to the badroom. '' Babe, are you ready? '' he shouted, but no answer. Shane stands up and walks to the bedroom.

Ryan still sits on the bed, with all his clothes still on and his arms around him. '' Ryan, is everything okay? '' Shane sits next to Ryan and puts his arms on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan looks in his eyes. Ryan's teeth had stopped shivering and that wasn't a good sign. His body was trying to save energy.

'' Ryan, I'm going to help you. '' Ryan nods.

He slowly undoes the zipper from his jacket. The he pulls his sweater over his head, very carefully, and throws it on the ground. Ryan just stars at the ground, letting Shane undress him. They had undressed each other many times, but this time it was different, so, so different. Shane wanted to take the cold, that Ryan felt, away as quick as possible. Then he reaces for his pants, and when does are off, Ryan looks at him.

'' T-Thanks, big guy. I-I can take it from here. '' Ryan tries to wink, but he fails miserable. Shane chuckles and watched how Ryan slowly walks to the badroom.

Then Shane realized that he's still in his wet clothes. He changes in his second pair of pyjamas. He can't remember were he putted his first pair of pyjamas. He lays in they're bed, that they were sharing now, and grabs his phone. He respondes to a few text messages and then goes in instagram, when Ryan walks out of the badroom.

And Shane turns red.

Ryan was wearing his pair of pyjamas, which he apparently left in the badroom. Mystery solved. But Shane's pyjama was way to big for Ryan. The sleeves of the sweater were longer then his arms, so you couldn't see his hands anymore and the pants were over his feet to.

For fuck sakes.

He looked to adorable.

'' You feel warmer? '' Shane finally manages to say. '' Yeah '' Ryan says, but Shane is not conivinced. '' Come here. '' Shane taps his hand next to him. And Ryan goes to lay next to shane underneath the blanket. Shane puts his arm around Ryan and Ryan snuggles in Shan's chest. '' Better? '' and Ryan just hums. Shane smiles and give him a kiss on his head. After a few seconds Shane hears soft snors from Ryan and he couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so, so much for reading this piece of shit!
> 
> I hope it wasn't to bad lmao.
> 
> If you want you can follow me on instagram: ry.nbrgara. I post shitty edits ;)
> 
> STAY HYDRADED AND I HOOOPE YOU HAVE A LOVELY DAY/NIGHT!


End file.
